Lo mismo de siempre
by zholamale
Summary: para el reto de las mil palabras del g. sasukarin siempre pasaría lo mismo, por que el orgullo era bastante fuerte dedicado a ana y diana


Estaba cansado de darles vueltas al mismo asunto, siempre el mismo dolor de cabeza a causa de lo mismo

Ella, si ella lo volvería loco y no sabía si eso era del todo bueno

Hacía más de dos semanas que no cruzaban palabra, es que eso de los sentimientos no se le daba para nada bien

hasta hacia unos meses juraba no tenerlos, y puff aparecía ella y ponía su mundo de cabeza

¿y ella? No podía juzgarla, ni enfadarse era una niña aun no sabía lo que quería, pero no entendía que el ya cumpliría veintiocho y no estaba para juegos, la vida se pasaba rápido y el ya no quería perder más tiempo, pero era una maldita orgullosa

Si era tan orgullosa como él, hacían competencias de cual tenía más orgullo y el primero en ceder ¿perdía? No, no perdía ganaba ¿pero qué? Un momento con el otro, ¿era un premio eso? Bueno todo era tan relativo a estas alturas

Tomo sus laves y se decidió iría a buscarla, esta vez sería el… claro que no sería perder su orgullo por una niña, por supuesto que Uchiha Sasuke no hacia eso…solo que ella había cedido la ultima y era justo que esta vez lo haga el

Pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez iría en serio, esta vez diría sus sentimientos, obviamente no de una manera tan abierta o cursi, pero lo aria le aria saber lo que significaba en su vida

De camino comenzó a pensar, ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?, río de lado mientras los recuerdos vagaban por su mente

Hacia unos meses, frustrado de tanto trabajo y una prometida reclamándole cosas decidió ir a un bar, si iría a cualquier bar solo a relajarse ahogándose en el bendito alcohol

"si al menos estuviera el dobe" pensó antes de tomar el primer trago

Antes el tenia una vida algo mucho más entretenida, siempre salía con su mejor amigo-rival a beber unos tragos, pero el muy idiota estaba demasiado enamorado de su ahora esposa hinata y súper ilusionado con la llegada de su primer hija

El segundo trago fue por su prometida, si Sakura Haruno un verdadero dolor de trasero cuando pretendía algo, quería expandir Uchiha corp. Y futura presidente de los Senju era una buena inversión ¿Por qué el matrimonio? Demasiado chapado a la antigua, lo sabía, pero había sido una más de sus fangirl y teniéndola a sus pies sería más fácil de manejar todo

¿Pero en verdad quería eso?, ¿se ataría a la chica que siempre vio como una molestia?, ¿Qué tan ambicioso era?: Mucho, pero había más en juego de lo que quisiera poner en juego

Antes de la cuarta copa, noto que la mesera había cambiado ahora era una niña

Niña estaba empeñado en decirle niña aun cuando dejaba ese gusto amargo en su boca

Aquella pelirroja de unos dieciocho por aquel entonces, con unos ojos curiosamente del mismo color y un cuerpo bien proporcionado sabiendo lucirlo y sacarle el máximo provecho

Una aventura-decidió antes de tomar su sexto y último trago, la quería en su cama seria simplemente sexo como siempre

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Salió todo mal

Le había llevado casi un maldito mes, llevarla a su cama y después de eso se volvió un adicto

De sus besos

De sus caricias

De su cuerpo entero

De escucharla gritar su nombre, retorciéndose de placer

Y empezó a apreciarla, más de lo que debió hacerlo y con el aprecio llego el respeto

La respetaba esa niña no era tonta y algo tenia para que Sasuke Uchiha la deseara tanto

Entonces le dijo que en unos meses se casaría y también le explico el motivo

Ella solo lo había mirado sorprendida y tras de un largo momento incomodo se había disculpado con que tenía que ir a trabajar

Aquella vez habían estado sin verse tres semanas, un día cuando menos lo esperaba tocaron el timbre de casa, la que abrió fue Sakura que por casualidad estaba ahí, entonces en vez de irse corriendo ella dijo que era la secretaria de Orochimaru y que tenía que firmar unos papeles urgentes, cuando la vio es sentada en su escritorio se sorprendió pero supo disimularlo, Karin le dijo que tenía unos contactos más importante que los Senju y que si lo pensaba podía ser mejor para: "su empresucha" como decía ella, pero él no quería oír eso, no él quería que ella se lo diga y fue entonces que tras una leve chantaje logro que le diga "no te cases"

y mierda que le había ido bien con Orochimaru, Uchiha corp estaban en su mejor momento y eso le llevaba a su ultima disputa.

Bajo del auto y entro al bar, pregunto por ella al no verla

No espero que la nueva mesera le diga que había renunciado hacia una semana

No iría a buscarla a su casa, ya había sido suficiente por hoy y estaba cansado

Volvió a su auto y emprendió camino a su casa

Y ahí está ella haciendo lo que se le antojaba como siempre

La última pelea había sido a causa de que él quería mantenerla, quería darle lo mejor y tenerla como una reina

Pero no, ella necesitaba trabajar y pagarse sus estudios sola entonces se ofendió y le devolvió cada uno de los regalos hasta ahora incluyendo ese bonito auto que apena tenia mes y medio

Y siempre volvían a lo mismo el orgullo aun se preguntaba cómo habían aguantado diez meses

Entro a su casa y fue directo a su sala, cuando encendió la luz y la vio, sonrió de lado

-¿Qué haces aquí? Karin-pregunto el aunque no fue su intención salió cortante

Ella camino como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, y sonrió frente a él pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de el

-volvamos a ser los de antes-murmuro contra los labios de el

-te amo-murmuro bajito, un momento dudo si lo había escuchado hasta que sintió que sonreía contra a sus labios

-también te amo Uchiha-

Sabía que no escucharía muy seguido esas palabras


End file.
